


Bite Me

by Melibe



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Accidental kink, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Beelzebub is a vampire, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gabriel is some guy idk, Other, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melibe/pseuds/Melibe
Summary: Gabriel: "So, you're a vampire! Can you transform into a bat?"Beelzebub: "Not a bat."
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> When I brought up the fact that mosquitoes are a kind of fly, seekwill shared the brilliant insight that the world is ripe for a vampire Beelzebub AU. The idea wouldn’t leave me alone until I produced this absurdity.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [tumblr](https://melibemusca.tumblr.com/post/621682053001478144/when-i-brought-up-the-fact-that-mosquitoes-are-a). I just like to have all my ridiculous comics here too.


End file.
